


Us Against The World

by BakaDoll



Series: Aftg Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prompt Fill, eventually they will find comfort in each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: Nathaniel has to marry Jean Moreau, because his father sold him off to the Moriyamas. He doesn't know anything really about Jean, but at least it can't be worse than living with his parents.





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd prize of my fic raffle :)  
> The prompt was Jeaneil arranged marriage

“Nathaniel, hurry up or I’ll drag you down here myself!” Nathan Wesninski’s voice roared through the house and through Nathaniel’s door. He flinched, then frowned at himself through the mirror for flinching. That was exactly what had brought him into this situation - his own cowardice. Because he was scared and weak he didn’t make it onto the Raven’s roster as a child. They rejected him, and Nathan had beaten him to a pulp for it afterwards. He was no use to his father; he wouldn’t take over the position as the Butcher of Baltimore, because his father thought him too much of a weakling and the Moriyama’s would never do business with him, and he didn’t manage to make it past the Raven’s tryouts to at least be somewhat valuable to the Moriyama family.

He was a stain on the Wesninski’s reputation and Nathan hated him for it. And now was the time for Nathan’s very last try to find a use for his son somehow. If he fucked this up, Nathaniel would die.

How on earth this whole deal with the Moriyamas and Nathan started, Nathaniel had no idea and he’d probably never find out, but he knew that his father basically sold him off to them. That was the real story, Nathan getting rid of his useless son and getting something out of him by selling him off to the Moriyamas.

The story that would be for the public, though?

Jean Moreau, starting backliner of the Edgar Allan Ravens, marrying his teenage sweetheart Nathaniel Wesninski.

Nathaniel didn’t know much about Jean. They had met two or three times when Nathan had taken Nathaniel with him to see the Moriyamas. But whenever he saw him, he was close to Riko, quiet and obedient to his master. They only ever exchanged a few words in hushed french when Riko was out of earshot, just little nothings, exchanging names and age and other unimportant details for people who had no control about their own lifes. Today he was going to really meet him for the first time - on their wedding day.

Nathaniel stared at his form in the mirror. He looked good in his tailored suit, his polished Oxfords and with his auburn curls somewhat tamed. His blue eyes, though, just stared back at him, empty and bland. He didn’t look forward to marrying a stranger and being forced to live with the Ravens as another one of Riko’s toys. But he didn’t dread it either, it couldn’t be worse than living with his father, who hurt and threatened to kill him, and his mother, who hit him when he disobeyed or disagreed.

Before his father would make his threat real and drag him down to the car, Nathaniel brushed his hands over his suit jacket one last time, then left his room.

Nathaniel was almost surprised at how nice the venue looked when they arrived. But of course the Moriyamas wouldn’t risk it looking anything but perfect. After all, people were supposed to believe that Nathaniel and Jean had been in love for years now.

Mary ushered Nathaniel to a small room immediately, where a couple of stylists waited to give his appearance a final touch. They did a splendid job and he looked his best for his wedding.

It was still so surreal to think about it, even though he was sitting right here, staring at his own reflection dressed to the nines. In a couple hours he would be married, to a man he merely knew the name of.

Before he could think about it too hard, Mary poked her head into the room. She was pleased to see Nathaniel was all done and motioned for him to follow her.

“Smile,” she said, but there was no happiness in her voice, “It’s your wedding day.”

“Yes, mother,” Nathaniel said, but he didn’t smile.

“Once you step through this door, you better look like you’re happy. This is your last chance to get it right. As long as you do as the Moriyamas and Riko tell you, there will be nothing to fear for you during your time at the nest.” Mary said, but Nathaniel knew it was a lie. Before him lay more years of abuse and not being his own person. More years of obedience and submission. But at least he would live.

Music started, muffled through the door that lay between Nathaniel, Mary and a room full of people who all knew this wasn’t what either Nathaniel nor Jean wanted, and Mary gave him one last, stern glance - then she opened the door.

Nathaniel smiled as he walked down the aisle. He didn’t look at Jean, he didn’t want to, he knew there would be a smile as fake as his own and eyes full of hurt. It was like looking into a mirror.

Even when the registrar, one of the few people who didn’t know what was going on, started to talk, Nathaniel just stared at him, not hearing his words, focusing on keeping the smile on his lips. He almost missed his cue, when the registrar asked:

“Nathaniel Abram Wesninski, will you take Jean Moreau as your lawfully wedded husband?”

There was silence for a few seconds and the man raised an eyebrow. Nathaniel snapped out of his thoughts and blinked at him.

 

“Yes!!” He said, “Yes, yes I will.” The registrar smiled, probably thinking Nathaniel was just nervous, then asked Jean the same question.

A deep voice, warm and sweet like honey, and with a thick french accent answered without missing a beat:

“Yes, I will.”

For the first time, Nathaniel looked at Jean. He was met by grey eyes, cold and tired, all hope lost, and just a soft hint of a smile on thin lips. But it didn’t look like Nathaniel’s fake-happy smile. It looked like it was directed at Nathaniel, not the people around them. Like an encouragement. A promise. Hope.

“You may kiss,” said the registrar. Nathaniel swallowed, then raised one hand to reach for Jean’s arm and gently touch it. Jean almost flinched and it hurt Nathaniel how alike they were.

Jean cupped Nathaniel’s face in his hands. Nathaniel leaned in, pushing up to his tip-toes so he could reach, but Jean still had to bend down. And then they kissed.

It wasn’t Nathaniel’s first kiss. And it didn’t feel like people in books would write. But Jean’s lips were soft and warm and felt nice against his own. He smelled good, and his hands were gentle on his cheeks. And just when they were about to part, Jean whispered in hushed french to him:

“I know you are scared and I know we are not in love, but they gave us each other and we are all we have.”

Suddenly, Jean’s grey eyes didn’t look so hopeless anymore. And, maybe, so didn’t Nathaniel’s future.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [my tumblr](http://fox-sleeping-minyard.tumblr.com/) and chat with me! ♥


End file.
